It may be desirable to characterize the optical performance of an optical element and/or an optical system. One exemplary technique for measuring optical performance includes interferometry. In this technique, a wavefront of light reflected from or transmitted by the optic under test is interfered with a wavefront of light from a reference surface, to produce an interference fringe pattern. The interference fringe pattern is analyzed to characterize the performance of the optic.
A need still exists for new and/or improved systems and methods for characterizing large optics and optical systems.